First Autumn
by Nessie910
Summary: A story about Hashirama, Mito, and Madara and their rather fantastic lives. please review:) I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**The first autumn**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

For the longest time, Hashirama found himself trailing behind her. the vibrance in each step she took and as she ran along the beach. the smile that was stretched across both of their faces.

He had chased her his entire life, betrothal or not he knew when he first met her that he loved her. the feeling that overcame him overwhelmed him at first, it felt like his chest was flooded and filled with such heavy emotion whenever he was able to be around her.

At 12 years old, he had found his soulmate. he saw his future in her eyes. it sounded cheesy, but he truly felt these things.

Mito, on the other hand was a very controlled individual. it was something she'd been taught at a very young age, yet with him she slowly began to let her guard down. as a very young girl she had been a free spirit, but as she grew up she was slowly starting to lose that. but thanks to the love she felt for Hashirama, her spirit had come back to her.

Today she found herself at the beach with Hashirama, but this time they were both 23 years old. they were taking a walk along the beach like they normally did, the only thing being that Hashirama was not his normal self. he was….on edge, nervous. things that she rarely ever saw him.

"What's wrong Hashirama?" Mito asked, slightly concerned.

Hashirama looked up at her and tried to mask whatever it was that was making him act this way. "It's nothing."

Mito gave him a doubtful look."You know that I don't appreciate being lied to."

Hashirama gave a nervous chuckle."Indeed I know that."

Mito nodded encouragingly towards Hashirama, trying to get out whatever it was that Hashirama was hiding.

"Let's sit down." Hashirama said, holding onto Mito's hand as they sat on the sand.

They sat for awhile, it was a very awkward silence between them. which never happened, Mito was starting to worry that Hashirama was about to end their relationship.

"You know Hashirama whatever it is please just-"

"Marry me!" Hashirama blurted out interrupting Mito.

"Pardon?" Mito asked taken aback.

"I'm sorry to just blurt it out like that, but I just didn't know what to say! I wish I could've said something romantic, about how much I love you and don't want to lose you. I really deeply love you and the very thought of saying goodbye to you kills me. but please-"

He was interrupted when Mito kissed him, the best kiss.

She was giggling like crazy, something very uncharacteristic of her.

"Hashirama, I love you. and Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Hashirama then dug into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful antique box.

he opened the box to reveal a beautiful antique engagement ring. Hashirama then gently took Mito's small slender hand in his and slid the ring on gently. Mito smiled, she then moved her hand back and forth in a slow motion watching the sun reflect the diamonds causing them to sparkle.

"I love it, but I love you more Hashirama. Thank you." Mito said wiping a tear from her eye.

Hashirama wrapped his arms around Mito in a large hug.

oooo0oooo

"So you're engaged?" Madara asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah….I'm still on a major high." Hashirama said dreamily.

"So when will I be able to meet this girl that you seem so infatuated with?"

"In a few minutes actually, I've told her enough stories about you. she's curious about the great Madara Uchiha." Hashirama said.

"What type of stories?" Madara asked.

"Well only-"

Hashirama was interrupted by a gentle knocking.

"Speak of the angel." he said as he walked over to open the door.

_"It's actually speak of the devil, you fool." _Madara thought to himself.

The door opened to reveal Mito looking lovely as she always so effortlessly was. she actually had her long red locks half-up, half-down. she had the glow of being newly engaged.

Madara stood up slowly and walked over towards Mito .

"Madara Uchiha." he said extending his hand.

"Mito Uzumaki." Mito said shaking his hand. his hands were rough, war torn.

"Hashirama's told me a lot about you already Madara." Mito told the Uchiha.

"That's what I heard." Madara said eyeing Hashirama dangerously.

"He told me that you both talked about creating this village when you were just kids."

"Yes, it seemed at first like an old pipe dream….but here we are." Madara said as they sat down on couches opposite from one another.

"When did you and Hashirama first meet?" Madara asked.

"Actually when we were just 12 years old. our parents had us betrothed, but we always had a special connection to one another." Mito explained.

Madara simply nodded his head.

"This seems very cookie-cutter to me Mito Uzumaki."

"I don't think that's a particularly bad thing Madara Uchiha." Mito responded slightly tongue in cheek.

Madara chuckled.

"Ah! Mito! we have a lunch to attend! I completely forgot! we have to leave soon!" Hashirama said slightly panicked.

Mito smiled calmly and stood up."It was nice talking to you Madara Uchiha."

Madara nodded and watched as the two left.

_"What and interesting woman you've picked Hashirama." _Madara thought as a rare smile graced his features.

_**AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! God bless all of you guys! have a safe fun summer! and weekend! glory to him!:)**_


	2. Common Ground

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

**Common ground**

Madara approached Mito's still form, she had a stern expression painted across her face. her solitude was no doubt caused by her husband's absence. he would only be gone for about a day and a half, Madara couldn't quite understand her sadness. Hashirama would be back very soon, she had nothing to be upset about. to him she was just another privileged woman whining.

"It's interesting to find you here Madara. it's not like you to check up on me while Hashirama is away." Mito said in an almost monotone voice.

"I didn't come here to 'check up' on you, you shouldn't flatter yourself with a thought like that. this is the best spot to watch the sun go down." Madara explained.

"How long have _you _been watching the sun set." Mito asked looking at Madara's thoughtful, almost _pained _expression.

"I don't have to tell you that." Madara said, his stubbornness returning.

Mito sighed."I didn't expect you to, but I already now why you watch the sun set every night."

Inwardly Madara was taken aback, outwardly he wouldn't dare to show it."What is it that you know?"

"About your brother. Hashirama told me that ever since you lost him you've been almost a ghost of your former self, something inside of you died along with him. no one truly ever knows the pain that an older sibling goes through."

"How would you know." Madara said bitterly, he felt his fist beginning to tremble at his sides.

"Because I've felt the exact same pain that you've felt."

Madara watched her, waiting for an explanation.

Mito took a deep breath in and began her story.

"Her name was Amane. she was….the brightest light, she used to jump onto my bed and sing to me. she had a heavenly voice, and her laugh!" Mito began to giggle.

"Her laugh was like a glittering bell." Mito's face became solemn again, her laughter ceased.

"And then that horrible day happened." Mito said closing her eyes, and covering her mouth with her hand.

"What happened?" Madara asked Mito looking her straight in the eyes.

Mito looked at Madara her face pained."The day had started out normal enough, she sang to me and then she wanted to surprise me with a bouquet of flowers. my father and mother begged her not to but she ran out into the field. she was supposed to be safe in that field, but….she wasn't."

"She was caught in the crossfire wasn't she."

Mito nodded."She was only 7."

"I'm…."I'm sorry." Madara said, knowing the all too familiar pain of letting a sibling slip through his fingers.

Mito nodded her thanks, and dried her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

"I come here because I feel a sense of clarity, the numbness begins to disappear. even if just a little." Madara confessed, she'd earned an explanation.

"You didn't need to tell me." Mito said.

Madara scoffed."I know, but I wanted to. that's the difference." Madara said as he walked away.

Almost immediately after Madara had left Tobirama appeared.

"I hope Madara didn't bother you, that would make my brother very upset." Tobirama said.

"No, he didn't. what did you need me for?" Mito asked politely.

"The engagement dinner tomorrow. we need you to go over some last minute details." Tobirama told her.

Mito nodded and allowed Tobirama to lead her to their next location. as they left she smiled.

_"What an unusual friend you have Hashirama. I'm glad though that you're friends with him" _

_**AN: I Hope that you enjoyed chapter two! Tuliharja thanks so much for your review! they help me a lot!:) God's blessings to all you guys and your families! glory to him!:)**_


	3. The loveliest

_**The loveliest**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

"Madara's wife?" Hashirama responds to Mito's question.

Mito nods."I've been dying to meet her, he's known her since he was a kid right?"

Hashirama nodded."They've known each other since they were about 5 years old."

Mito smiled."I love a childhood romance. Though I have to admit, it's a bit strange imagining Madara in love."

Hashirama chuckled."While that is true, Madara is a very passionate, emotional man. All Uchiha's are."

"Interesting." Mito said.

ooooooooo0oooooooooo

_"Wow! they're incredible!" A young girl said looking into Madara's eyes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and smiled._

_"They just activated the other day Akari." Madara said proudly, before retracting his Sharingan._

_Akari smiled and stood up."Don't get too cocky now that you have a fancy pair of eyes." She said playfully._

_Madara chuckled."Then what's the fun in having them?" _

_Akari was the one laughing then, A charming, light little laugh. She then took Madara's hand and together they leaped into the lake in front of them. When they resurfaced, they both laughed. Madara was slightly surprised at Akari's sudden spontaneity._

_"What was that about?" He asked Akari._

_Akari giggled and splashed Madara, before swimming away._

_"That's not an answer!" Madara said swimming after her. _

_They swam under the water quickly, almost rhythmically. Madara noticed that Akari fit in with the fish, in the graceful way that she swam. Her raven colored hair floated along behind her. She then stopped and turned to face Madara._

_He was slightly perplexed, until she pointed upwards towards the surface. Madara instantly understood and swam to the surface alongside her, he then followed as she swam to the shore._

_Akari then began limping towards the shore, Madara quickly ran towards her and wrapped his arm around her to support her weight._

_"What happened?" Madara asked as he helped her sit down._

_"My ankle accidentally scratched against something." Akari said as she reached into her bag and began to wrap her ankle._

_"Are you sure you don't want to get your ankle checked out?" Madara asked, concern in his voice._

_Akari looked up and smiled at Madara."So concerned. I'm not used to seeing this side of you."_

_Madara immediately crossed his arms and turned away."Hmpf."_

_Akari chuckled, then carefully stood up and walked towards Madara._

_Madara looked down at her surprised, Akari looked up at him with such joy in her eyes._

_"What is it?" Madara asked slightly confused._

_"I'm just happy to be here with you." _

_Madara smiled and nodded."I'll see you tomorrow."_

_oooooooooo0ooooooooooo_

That was back when they were 15 years old, and while many things had changed, things had still stayed the same.

"Madara!" Akari said shaking Madara's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"I'm already awake Akari." Madara grumbled.

Akari laughed and began to prepare for the day.

Madara sat up and stretched.

"So what are our plans for the day?" Akari asked as she brushed through her long raven colored hair.

"Hashirama wanted to see me today, and I have a few meetings to attend."

"Oh." Akari said trying to shield her disappointment.

"I'll have all of tomorrow off though, as of now."

Akari gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Maybe we can go for an evening swim?"

"Maybe. I'd like that." Madara told her, giving her a small smile.

Madara then leaned down and kissed Akari on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." Madara said.

"I love you." Akari told Madara as he walked towards the door.

He stopped."I love you too."

_ooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooo_

"Mito wants to meet Akari?" Madara asked Hashirama.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. It seemed to be out of nowhere, I understand her curiosity though." Hashirama told his friend.

"Hmm….Tobirama won't be coming with you right?" Madara inquired.

"Yes….why?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't trust him to be around Akari." Madara explained.

Hashirama bit his lip, and nodded in understanding. Though Hashirama understood Madara's fear, a fear that was quite tragic.

"So does tomorrow sound okay?" Hashirama asked.

Madara nodded."Tommorow."

ooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooo

"Are you nervous?" Hashirama asked Mito as she prepared to leave to meet Madara and Akari.

"No." Mito answered, though her fidgeting seemed to indicate otherwise.

"It's not a sin to be nervous my darling." Hashirama told her as they left their home.

"I know, I think it's a nervous excitement though." Mito answered.

Hashirama nodded."I understand. I have a feeling though that Akari may be feeling the same way though."

"Maybe." Mito answered.

"I do feel bad though about one thing…." Hashirama said.

"The fact that Madara doesn't trust Tobirama to be around Akari." Hashirama said sadly.

"I can understand his reasoning though Hashirama. Tobirama's relationship with the Uchiha isn't exactly warm and fuzzy." Mito said.

Hashirama nodded."I hope that changes very soon."

As they approached Madara's home Mito quickly took Hashirama's hand. He looked down at her and saw her nerves begin to come to a boiling point, He then gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled down at her in reassurance. She smiled up at him and nodded that she would be fine.

ooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooo

Upon entering the Uchiha home Mito immediately took note of the level of cleanliness. Yet, it was also very welcoming and felt like home. A feeling that could only be brought on by a feminine touch.

"Here they are." Hashirama told Mito, who smiled excited to meet Akari.

Almost immediately after Hashirama said that Madara came around the corner clutching his wife's small hand as he led her to the living room.

_"She's so beautiful…." _Mito thought to herself as the Uchiha's approached.

She had long raven colored hair was pulled back into a bun but, two curled strands gently framed her heart shaped face. Her cheeks had a natural blush to them, and as Akari got closer she noticed that she had long eyelashes. She almost didn't look real.

"Mito, this is my wife Akari." Madara introduced Akari, who in turned bowed her head.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mito, Madara has told me plenty about you." Akari said.

"Oh has he." Mito asked giving Madara a look.

Madara shrugged."And I've already told you plenty about Hashirama."

Akari nodded and bowed her head to Hashirama.

"It's nice to meet you in person though Hashirama. It's so nice to be able to meet both of you, I can put a face to your names now." Akari said smiling.

"Let's sit down." Madara said leading the small group to the lving room.

Mito took note of how protective and gentle Madara was with Akari.

Mito smiled._"He really loves her." _

And by the looks Akari gave Madara, the feeling was mutual.

Mito paused for a moment halfway to the living room.

"Wait a minute, Madara and Hashirama…is it alright if I talk to Akari privately for a few minutes?" Mito asked.

Hashirama looked at Madara, who of course was over-protective of Akari.

Madara nodded trusting Mito. Hashirama nodded back, and smiled.

Madara looked at Akari, who nodded and smiled at him telling him through her actions that she would be fine.

As the two men then left Mito took a seat across from Akari and smiled.

"I really am so excited to be able to meet you Akari."

"The feeling is definitely mutual Mito. Pardon me for being random but, Madara told me that you enjoy swimming. Is this true?" Akari asked.

Mito immediately perked up."Yes! but, here in Konoha there are only a few places to swim."

"Madara and I actually have a secret place that we found as children to swim. We were talking about it today, and he told me how much you miss swimming So I suggested that we share with you the spot we found and he actually agreed." Akari explained.

"That's so kind….thank you. That doesn't sound like him." Mito said.

Akari laughed."He really is a kindhearted person. No matter how much it pains him to show it."

Mito nodded."Thank you for sharing your spot with me Akari. Though, I don't know if I'll have much time to be swimming."

"I understand, it will be there when you ever need it though." Akari told her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Akari paused then and turned to Mito.

"Would you like to see my gardens now?"

Mito smiled and stood up."Of course I would."

Akari smiled and led Mito to the gardens.

_"Madara Uchiha you are so lucky…..Akari is the loveliest." _

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed! thank you Tuliharja for your review! and thank you to all my readers!:) God bless all of you and your families! glory to him!:) -Nessie910**_


	4. The Sweet Pea

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**The Sweet Pea**_

"It's beautiful…." Mito said as she examined the pink rose that rested in her hand.

"Thank you, I never grow tired of seeing the pink rose." Akari answered.

"It represents happiness and trust right?"

"Yes…I treasure the white rose as well, I have fond memories involving this flower." Akari said.

"Have you always loved flowers?" Mito asked.

"Yes, I love the different meanings behind each flower as well." Akari answered looking over her garden.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"The bluebell and the white rose. The bluebell means gratitude and the white rose means Innocence and devotion. Though, I never want to see the sweet pea."

"What does the sweet pea mean?" Mito asked.

Akari looked up, and never for the rest of her days would Mito forget the solemn look spread across Akari's face.

"It means goodbye."

ooooooooooo0oooooooooo

Hashirama enjoyed seeing this side of his friend, the gentler side that he rarely let come across. The subtle glances towards Akari every few minutes or so….they made Hashirama chuckle.

Madara immediately took notice of his friends not-so subtle amusement at the protective glances he'd direct at Akari. He supposed that Hashirama's glee wasn't surprising, considering how reserved he normally was.

"I can hear you laughing." Madara told his friend, who in turn stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not laughing, I'm just observing." Hashirama said in a cunning voice.

Madara glared at Hashirama, feeling slightly invaded. The looks he and Akari would give each other were only for their eyes, no one else's.

"Why are you mad now?" Hashirama asked.

"I'm not mad." Madara said crossing his arms.

Hashirama scoffed."Yeah…."

Madara looked out towards the horizon and noticed that the sun was beginning to set, it appeared to almost fade into the crystal blue waters.

"Maybe we should head home…" Hashirama said.

Madara nodded."You have a wedding to plan, Mito still needs to make her rounds around the village as well."

"I'd almost completely forgotten!-"

"Completely forgotten what?" Mito asked appearing behind Hashirama, who in turn tried not to jump about ten feet in the air.

"Mito! when did you get here?" Hashirama asked.

"About 2 minutes ago, Akari was kind enough to show me around her garden." Mito explained.

"Why didn't she follow you out this way?" Madara asked,a hint of worry in his voice.

Mito smiled at Madara's concern before saying."She told me she had to get me something quickly before we left."

Madara nodded. Mito could tell that he was wondering what she was going to give Mito. Mito noticed Madara give a small smile in the direction of the door, she correctly assumed that it was Akari coming back with her gift.

Mito smiled at her new friend who held in her hands a small brown sac. Akari offered the sac to Mito, who carefully took the bag into her own hands.

Akari began giggle lightly as Mito shook the bag up and down, hearing the quiet jostling of the items within.

"They're flower seeds Mito." Akari explained to Mito.

"For what type of Flowers?" Mito asked excited by the prospect of starting her own little garden, not nearly as impressive as the gardens Akari had though.

"Chrysanthemums, they're a symbol of can watch it grow and bloom yourself." Akari said.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say…." Mito said.

"You don't have to say anything, and…you're welcome. Just make sure that you water and nurture that flower or it will simply wither away and die." Akari said.

Mito nodded."I guess we should be going now."

"You have a big day tomorrow." Hashirama told Mito who in turn nodded.

"It was wonderful to meet you and spend the day with you Akari, and thank you for having us over Madara." Mito said.

Madara nodded taking Akari's hand in his.

"Have a safe trip home." Akari said watching as Mito and Hashirama disappeared into the distance.

Madara led Akari back to their room, Madara noticed that Akari had a smile that wouldn't fade for a long while. They were just getting settled into bed when Madara decided to say something.

"I take it that you enjoyed spending time with Mito?"

Akari smiled as she slipped under the covers and turned to face Madara.

"I did, she's…special."

"So are you."

"I just do my best." Akari laughed, stroking Madara's arm with her thumb.

Madara gently pulled Akari closer to him, Akari gently rested her head on Madara's chest listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat. Madara gently rubbed Akari's back as she feel asleep.

ooooooooo0ooooooooo

Mito set one of her favorite flower pots by the window overlooking her bedroom.

_"Perfect." _ Mito thought to herself.

She then carefully emptied some of the seeds from the bag into her hand, before nestling it inside the dirt. She then poured a little water into the pot, starting a new routine that she would do every morning to properly care for this flower.

"What a beautiful flower that will be." Hashirama said walking around the corner.

"Yes, it was very kind of Akari to give me this gift." Mito answered, walking outside with her fiancé.

"She's a kind soul, I'm glad that you have a friend like her." Hashirama said smiling when he saw Madara walking towards him. He liked slightly worn, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep for many months.

"Hey Madara! wait a minute, where's Akari?" Hashirama asked looking behind and around Madara.

"She's not feeling very well, she told me to give you her regards." Madara answered simply.

Mito and Hashirama looked and one another concerned, and genuinely wondering what was wrong with her.

"Is she alright? It's nothing terminal right?" Hashirama asked.

"Nothing terminal, she'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Madara answered.

_"What's he hiding?….."_ Hashirama thought to himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to pick something up for her." Madara said walking around the two and towards the town square.

"Now I'm really curious…." Mito said quietly.

"I'm curious as well but, If Madara said she'd be fine then she'll be fine." Hashirama said offering Mito a comforting smile.

The two then began to walk towards their next destination to continue their wedding plans. Though throughout the entire day all she could think of was her new friend.

_"I hope you're okay Akari…"_

_**AN: I Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! God's blessing to you and your families!:) Please remember to read and review! and thank you for your reviews Tuliharja:) -Nessie910**_

_***Oh by the way! The name Akari means "Light"**_


	5. Him

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Him**_

In between one of the numerous meetings She and Hashirama had scheduled Mito decided to visit her new friend and see how she was feeling.

Mito arrived at Akari and Madara's home and was surprised by the silence that completely encompassed the Uchiha clan. It seemed as if no one was breathing,respecting Akari's need for sleep. Mito quietly made her way to Madara and Akari's room. She practically tip-toed inside the room.

Mito found her friend laying peacefully on her bed, she noticed that her hair was pulled back and braided. Her hands gently resting on top of one another, a small smile spread across Akari's face. Her eyelids began to slowly flutter open as she saw her friend sitting quietly next to her.

"What are you doing here Mito?" Akari asked quietly, though despite her question there was joy in her voice.

"I came to see you of course, how are you feeling today?" Mito asked taking her friend's hand in hers.

"Much better than yesterday." Akari answered, to which Mito sighed in relief.

"That's good, do you think you'll be well enough to go swimming with me anytime soon?" Mito asked.

"It'll depend on how I'm feeling….all else fails I can sit on the shore and dip my feet in. I'll still be able to watch you then." Akari told her friend.

Mito smiled." As long as you're just there with me."

"I will be, I promise." Akari said rubbing Mito's hand.

"I hate to leave, but I should be going soon. I hate to leave you alone though." Mito said, standing up.

"Don't worry about it Mito, I'm never alone anymore." Akari said softly, a light smile coming across her face.

"Hmm?" Mito asked before leaving.

"Nothing. Madara will be home soon to keep me company." Akari answered.

Mito nodded and left soon afterward.

oooooooooooo0oooooooooooo

Hashirama later found Mito brushing her long red locks, looking out towards the dark blue sky, accented by the twinkling of a million stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Hashirama asked her.

"Oh, just tomorrow…I can't believe our wedding day is finally here." Mito said turning towards Hashirama.

"Yes, the village is about to burst with excitement." Hashirama said.

Mito giggled."At least 20 different people have approached me today and told me how excited they are."

Hashirama laughed loudly, his whole body shaking with laughter. Hashirama's laughs were such a comfort to Mito, they were soothing and expressed so much joy! a life with this man would be beautiful.

"Akari and Madara will be there right Hashirama?" Mito asked, to guarantee what she already knew.

Hashirama chuckled."Yes, unless some major catastrophe happens they'll be there."

Mito nodded."Excellent. By the way have you seen Madara today?"

"Yes, actually!"

"How was he? anything peculiar?" Mito asked.

"He was in good spirits, and Madara's already a peculiar fellow so….nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Mito said, dropping the topic almost immediately.

Hashirama decided not to press her, and simply let the topic go.

_"I'll ask her about it after the wedding." _ Hashirama thought to himself.

"Well dear, I will see you tomorrow. Have a beautiful sleep." Hashirama said leaving for his own home.

"Have a wonderful sleep as well." Mito said smiling at him as he left.

oooooooooooooo0oooooooooooo

Madara came home to find Akari sitting up and snacking on a few peaches, he found himself chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Akari said smiling, her color starting to come back to her face. She had looked rather grey the past few weeks, but now was beginning to look like her old self.

"I've never seen you eat that many peaches before, you're normally a strawberry lover." Madara explained.

"It's your son, I normally hate peaches but ever since I became pregnant I just can't get enough of them!" Akari answered dumbfounded herself.

"Son? you don't know that it's a boy." Madara said, slightly amused by her guess.

"It has to be a boy! only you're son could cause this much trouble already." Akari said.

"What do you mean?" Madara asked her.

"All of the terrible sickness I've had for the past few weeks, more like all day sickness." Akari giggled.

"True. This has been a hard secret for you to keep…especially from Mito." Madara said.

Akari nodded."I almost slipped up last week….we'll be able to tell her soon enough though."

Madara nodded."We'll tell them a few days after the wedding."

"Yeah, I don't want to take the spotlight away from them. I want Mito to have her moment." Akari said.

"What a thoughtful woman you are" Madara said.

"I just want my friend to have a great day, without any distractions." Akari said matter-of-factly.

"We should get our rest for tomorrow, it's going to be a long celebration." Akari said letting her long raven-colored hair fall freely down her back.

Madara nodded and laid next to his tired wife, who within minutes had given way to her slumber. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and she just looked completely at peace. She had complete Solace, and with this image engrained in his memory Madara fell asleep.

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! God's blessings!:) -Nessie910**_


	6. Our Day

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Our Day**_

The day had finally come, Hashirama and Mito's wedding day. Thankfully the skies had cleared and the sun was out. Though droplets of water remained on every tree and every leaf, Mito didn't mind though, she found the droplets rather beautiful.

Mito had woken up earlier than normal to prepare herself both physically and mentally. She wasn't nervous about committing to Hashirama, it was merely the fact that this a big step in one's life and she had every right to be a little nervous.

The day began with Mito having her long, red locks pulled back into an intricate bun, to make room for the wataboshi that she would later put on her head. Their were many maids helping her this morning, to which she felt very humbled. Mito didn't particularly enjoy being waited on, she was incredibly appreciative of both their help and well wishes.

"Lady Mito, you have a visitor. Should I let her in?" One of her maids asked.

Mito carefully turned her head, not wanting to disrupt her maids work.

"Who is it?"

The maid by the door took a closer look at the visitor.

"She's an Uchiha by the looks of it."

The word Uchiha had barely escaped the maid's lips before Mito quickly walked to the door, The eyes of many maids looked on very confused. Halfway to the door Mito paused and turned back to her maids.

"Pardon me, but may I have just one moment alone with my guest?" Mito asked, receiving many nods.

They had all just left when Mito opened her door to see her new friend, and the one whose company she'd missed most. Mito without even thinking about it wrapped her arms around Akari, who giggled at her friends reaction.

"It's nice to see you too Mito."

Mito looked up at Akari her large eyes looking over every pore of her friend, she observed that her friend definitely looked healthier. Her gaunt cheeks were rounder and the most beautiful blush lit up her heart shaped face.

"You look so much better Akari! I'm so happy that you came to see me this morning." Mito said almost on the verge of tears, though she held them back to avoid having the maids the arduous task of redoing her make-up.

"I'm happy to be out of bed myself, my legs were starting to go numb." Akari joked.

Mito laughed, the first time she'd laughed all day.

"So are you excited?" Akari asked walking with Mito towards a place they could sit down.

"I am, I just don't like to have so many people staring at me." Mito answered sitting down across from Akari.

"I can understand that completely. Just don't look at or focus on those people, just look at Hashirama." Akari advised.

Mito smiled, the mere thought of seeing Hashirama today filled her with joy. It was still quite strange to think that she would be able to call Hashirama her husband at the end of the day.

_"Speaking of husbands…." _Mito thought to herself.

"How's Madara by the way?" Mito asked.

Akari smiled."He's doing well, he's taken very good care of me these past few weeks."

"That's good to hear….I was worried about him as well." Mito said, thinking of Izuna and how his loss had affected him so deeply.

"Once he realized that I would be just fine, he calmed down. That's very kind of you to think of him though…" Akari answered, thankful that someone had thought of her husband. She was grateful that Mito showed him kindness, instead of the disdain he got from others.

"Everyone deserves kindness….He's Hashirama's friend, which makes him my friend." Mito explained.

Akari then stood up and walked towards Mito, then enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you." Akari quietly whispered in her ear.

oooooooo0ooooooo

Akari had left shortly after that, wishing Mito good luck and saying that she would see her soon. Mito was incredibly thankful that Akari had visited, she had helped Mito find the peace that she needed to go ahead further into this important day.

As the time for the wedding drew ever closer the village became a buzz with excitement, Mito could hear all the anxious conversations outside of her room.

Mito however found herself rather peaceful, taking Akari's advice and thinking only of Hashirama. She was wondering at the moment what Hashirama was thinking of this morning, was he nervous? knowing him he was probably trying to hide his nerves with his signature smile.

She smiled just thinking of his smile. She soon found her hands shaking with excitement now, instead of with nerves.

oooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Tobirama was surprised to find his generally hyper-active brother peacefully preparing for his wedding.

Hashirama looked over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"Tobirama, are you prepared already?"

Tobirama nodded.

"Have you happened to speak with Mito today?"

Tobirama shook his head, feeling somewhat bad he hadn't gone to check on his soon to be sister-in-law.

Hashirama chuckled at his brother's reaction.

"Don't worry Tobirama, Akari spoke to her this morning."

"Madara's wife Akari?" Tobirama asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Yes, she and Mito have gotten rather close over the past few weeks." Hashirama answered in a joyful tone.

"Oh, have they."

"Yes….is there a problem with that Tobirama?" Hashirama asked.

Tobirama sighed."I'm merely be wary brother, she is an Uchiha after all."

"Tobirama, we've discussed this already. I'd prefer not to be in a bad mood on my wedding day." Hashirama said, his anger slightly rising at his brother's behavior.

"I'm just being protective." Tobirama said, crossing his arms.

Hashirama put his head into his hands for a moment, before sighing.

"I know you are, just please try your best to let it go. Even if for just this one night."

Tobirama nodded."Congratulations brother, I only do the things I do to look out for you and your bride, and this village."

Hashirama smiled."You don't need to reiterate it, I understand."

Tobirama gave a small smile."I should be going now." He said before promptly leaving.

"Younger brothers…."

"Talking to yourself?" a deep voice said from behind him.

Hashirama turned around to find Madara already fully dressed in his best clothes, a small smile on his face.

"Madara…" Hashirama started, before realizing that his friend had probably been in the hallway a while.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Hashirama asked frowning.

"Oh….I heard enough."

Hashirama nodded."I'm sorry you had to hear that Madara, Tobirama's just…"

"Forget it, I don't want to talk about him on what's supposed to be a happy day. I'd expect nothing less from him, I'm just glad that Akari didn't hear any of it." Madara said taking a seat across from his friend.

"So what did you originally come here for?" Hashirama asked, thankful that his friend decided not to be combative.

"Akari actually, since she went to see Mito asked if I would come see you." Madara answered.

"How kind, is she feeling better by the way?" Hashirama asked.

"Much better, I'm very relieved." Madara said.

"Has she gone back to being her normal self?" Hashirama asked.

"She didn't really change much, a little blue at times, but in a good mood most of the time. Enough about my personal life….what's on your mind today?" Madara answered.

"I'm mainly just looking forward to seeing Mito, the shenanigans surrounding this wedding don't really matter to me. I appreciate the villagers excitement and well wishes though." Hashirama explained.

"I figured as much." Madara said.

Hashirama chuckled."You certainly don't have much to say, that's so unlike you."

Madara furrowed his brows."What's there to say? you already said everything."

Hashirama then proceeded to laugh loudly at his friends comment, noting the small smile etched on Madara's face.

"I'd better be off now, I don't want to leave Akari all on her own. I'll see you in 2 hours." Madara said, walking out the door and leaving Hashirama to his own thoughts.

oooooooooooo0oooooooooooo

Mito finds herself lost in the motions when her maidens inform her that it is time to leave for the Shinto Shrine. Her large eyes fill with joy when she sees Hashirama for the first time, he looks so handsome, he comes in with an unwavering confidence. He smiles his smile at her, immediately putting her at ease. They hands entwine as they're lead to the Shinto shrine by Mito's many maidens.

On their way to the Shrine Mito takes in the true beauty of Konoha, the beautiful sights calming her nerves. She sees the many happy faces of the villagers, they are being rather respectful actually keeping their voices down as Mito and Hashirama enter the Shrine.

They are met by the Shinto priest, who first purifies them, then saying a meaningful prayer, announcing their marriage to the Shrine altar. Before all of their guests stood and bowed.

They then start san-san kudo. Hashirama then takes the top nuptial cup, Mito then delicately pours sake into the cup. Hashirama then carefully takes three small sips of the cup before handing it to Mito who then repeats the ritual before refilling the cup. They repeat this process again except with Mito taking the first three sips of the second cup. They then both drink out of the third cup, the same as the first time.

Their guests Tobirama, and Madara, and a few other close family members and friends each drink a bit of the sake. Madara, knowing that Akari being pregnant would not be able to partake in the drinking of any alcohol is waiting outside of the Shrine. He told Hashirama that because of her "sickness" Akari did not want to be in the shrine, in fear of causing anyone sickness or becoming nauseous in the middle of the ceremony.

Hashirama and Mito then began to exchange their vows to one another.

"Mito, I promise to encourage your passions and to nurture you through the good and the bad, I promise to be your partner, your equal. I promise to think of you first instead of myself, and I promise my whole heart and all of my love to you and you alone. I pray that we may grow old together and that our love continues to grow each and every day. I promise to nurture that love and to help it continue to grow healthy and strong. I promise myself to you and I promise to take of your heart and to never take your love for granted. I promise these things to you, my love." Hashirama said in a loud, firm, and confident voice.

Mito took a deep breath, blinking back her tears, deeply touched by Hashirama's vows.

"Hashirama, I believe in you and the person that you will continue to grow to be. I give you my whole heart. I promise to remain faithful to you, supporting you when you are down, lifting you up and encouraging you. I will love you and help you through sickness and health, failure and triumph. I love you and want to be by your side through all of the adventures we will have in the future. I promise you patience and respect, I promise to care for you. You are my best friend, my true counterpart. I love you and I promise to be loyal to you all the days of our lives." Mito said, a few tears escaping from her large doe eyes.

Hashirama brought his hand up to wipe the stray tear from Mito's eye, to which she smiled gratefully.

Hashirama and Mito are then presented the Sakaki branch from the Shrine Maiden, and they place it on the altar. They then bow twice and clap twice.

Then came the time to exchange their rings, Hashirama gently slid the ring onto Mito's slim finger. Mito's smile grew large as she saw the ring shine on her finger. Mito then repeats the process sliding Hashirama's ring onto his finger. They smile at each other knowing that as the guests then drank their sake that the ceremony was over.

ooooooooo0oooooooo

What then followed was an over-abundance of celebration. The beautiful lights that had been strung all around Konoha, lighting up the village in the most beautiful way. Mito and Hashirama had left the Shrine to an assembly of cheers and well wishers.

Once they had a second alone Hashirama leaned down and kissed Mito, to which she smiled.

"Thank you my _husband._" Mito said, a sly smile on her face.

"No, Thank you my _wife_." Hashirama replied.

The two then giggled, entwined in each other's arms.

"Can't take your hands off of each other already?" Madara asked approaching the couple, his arm securely wrapped around Akari's waist.

"Congratulations you two." Akari said.

"Thank you." Hashirama and Mito said at the same time.

"By the way, why weren't you inside for the ceremony?" Mito asked.

"I couldn't drink the sake, it wouldn't have set well in my stomach. I would have thrown up probably." Akari answered.

"I thought you were all better…." Mito said, slightly confused.

"Oh, I am…It's for the best though." Akari answered.

"Really….Is there something you'd like to tell me Akari?" Mito asked slyly.

"I'll tell you later Mito, go have fun. It's your wedding, enjoy yourself." Akari said.

"Akari, you should probably go and get a refreshment or something to eat. To keep your strength up." Madara interjected.

Akari nodded."Yeah, It's been nice seeing you two. Congratulations again, in case we don't see you again later, enjoy your night."

Mito and Hashirama watched as they walked away, Mito was smiling watching her friend leave.

Mito then turned toward Hashirama smiling.

"What is it?" Hashirama asked amused by Mito's sudden girlish glee.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be somewhat alone with you." Mito said.

"Me too."

Almost on que, Tobirama appeared a large smile gracing his normally stoic features.

"Congratulations brother…and my new sister." Tobirama told the beaming couple.

"Thank you Tobirama, is everyone enjoying the festivities?" Hashirama asked.

Tobirama nodded."Yes, everyone seems to be in quite a jolly mood."

"Good." Hashirama answered.

"Though I take it that you two would like to spend your evening alone?" Tobirama asked.

Mito and Hashirama giggled, a blush forming on their faces.

"I figured as much, congratulations again. I'll let you two be alone." Tobirama said leaving his older brother and new sister alone.

oooooooooo0oooooooooo

After many hours and thanking and greeting the villagers and partaking in a delicious dinner Mito and Hashirama came home together. Their room had been beautifully cleaned, candles lighting up the room.

Mito carefully took off her beautifully crafted white kimono, and bathed. She came out of her bath smelling like the beautiful cherry blossoms that would often float gracefully throughout Konoha.

Mito found Hashirama waiting for her in their bedroom, she gracefully walked over to him and embraced him in a passionate kiss…..

_**AN: Well they're married! I hope I didn't screw up the ceremony! I did the best that I could!:) I apologize if I messed it up in any way! please remember to review!:) Thank you Tuliharja for your reviews and thanks to all of my readers!:)**_


	7. The Answer

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**The Answer**_

It had been a week since the wedding, and Mito had finally gotten around to visiting Akari. Something just seemed off with her new friend, and Mito felt like she knew the reason why.

When Akari walked out to greet her Mito immediately took notice of a few changes in her friend. While Akari maintained her cheerfulness, she noticed that her friend had started to fill out a little bit, her cheeks a little rounder and her slim waist filling out a little bit.

"You're staring." Akari said giggling.

"Sorry." Mito answered.

"It's fine, do you want to talk back in our living room?" Akari asked.

Mito nodded, following Akari through the Uchiha home before arriving the living room. She noticed a few curious eyes watching her as they made their way to the house Akari and Madara shared.

"Don't worry about them staring, they're just protective is all. It's nothing against you." Akari said noticing her friend's wariness.

Mito nodded, as they entered the living room.

The two then sat down next to other, though turning to face one another.

"I have something to tell you Mito. I've been trying to hide it for the past few weeks but, I wanted you to know that I'm-"

"Pregnant?" Mito asked.

Akari looked taken aback by her friends correct answer.

"How did you know?" Akari asked, though not shocked that her friend was able to find out.

"It was pretty easy after you refused to drink the sake." Mito answered, enveloping her friend in a hug, whispering "congratulations" in her ear.

"Thank you Mito." Akari said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mito asked confused about why her friend would hide it from her.

"I just didn't want to take any of the attention off of you, you deserved to have your moment at the wedding." Akari answered.

"You're so sweet Akari, I wouldn't have minded if the attention wasn't on me though." Mito answered giggling.

"Thank you Mito, but, you deserved your moment."

"So how pregnant are you?" Mito asked.

"It'll be 4 months in a week." Akari answered, absent-mindedly looking down at her stomach, Mito followed suit.

"How's Madara reacted?" Mito asked wondering how a man like Madara would react to the prospect of children.

"He's happy of course, happy that I'm happy. Protective as always. It's just strange that it's actually happening, it's something we've talked about since we we're kids." Akari said.

"I can imagine." Mito said laughing.

"I'm really happy though, I'm very excited to meet this little one." Akari said patting her belly.

"Me too, You and Madara will have a heck of a kid." Mito said.

Akari laughed."That's a guarantee! I knew Madara when he was a kid and if this one is anything like him, we're in for it."

"At least things will never be boring." Mito answered.

Akari nodded, looking forward to the shenanigans a child would bring.

"So when is he due?" Mito asked.

"Early August, and he? I've been saying 'he' this whole time and Madara keeps saying, 'You probably shouldn't say he or you'll get your hopes up'. But I just sense that it's a he!" Akari answered.

"Your mother's intuition seems to have kicked in already!" Mito said.

Akari nodded."Thanks for coming over here today Mito, I really like talking to another woman about these 's hard for a guy to understand at times."

"You're welcome, and thank you for sharing your great news with me."

"Of course."

"In a sick way I'm kind of excited to see you actually have a belly , since you're so teeny tiny." Mito said, somewhat afraid of Akari's reaction.

"I actually am excited to have the bump, since then it shows that there's something there, I mean I know that he's there, but it's something else to see it." Akari answered.

"That's true." Mito answered.

"So, are you enjoying married life?" Akari asked.

Mito's large smile, and blushing cheeks said it all.

"I take it you're loving every minute of it?" Akari asked laughing at how her friend wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Yes, I've known Hashirama so long though that I feel like we've always been married." Mito answered.

"I can completely understand that." Akari said.

"I hate to leave you but I should probably be getting back to Hashirama, I'm making dinner tonight." Mito said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Madara should be home soon, I think he told Hashirama the news today." Akari said.

"Ok good, I'll be off now then." Mito said, hugging her friend goodbye.

oooooooooooo0ooooooooo

"I can't believe that our very own Madara and Akari are going to be parents." Hashirama said, nearly bubbling over with excitement.

"I know, I can picture Akari as a mom but I'm struggling to picture Madara as a dad…" Mito said.

"If you had seen how much he loved and nurtured Izuna, then you probably wouldn't be saying that." Hashirama said, to which Mito nodded and continued to stir the pot of soup she was making.

"I'm excited to see this kid and who he'll look like, his personality…-"

"You and Akari should really stop saying 'he' or you'll get your hopes up." Hashirama warned.

"Akari said that it'll be a 'he' and she's the one with mother's intuition so I'm sticking with her guess." Mito said as she carefully ladled the soup into the two bowls she'd prepared.

Hashirama laughed as Mito passed his bowl, he carefully blew on his spoon and took a sip of the soup.

"Delicious.."

"Thank you, it's an old family recipe." Mito explained sitting down herself.

Hashirama became serious again, thinking back to his friend again.

"I really do hope this baby heals Madara, perhaps seeing a new life, something so pure will help him see that there is some hope in his weary world." Hashirama said.

"Babys can help hope be achieved again, I can only hope the same for Madara. No pressure on this kid of course." Mito said.

Hashirama chuckled."No pressure."

ooooooooooo0oooooooooo

Madara came home to find a note on his table from Akari, telling him to meet her at the spot.

Madara did as the note told him slightly concerned about Akari, she didn't usually go off on her own like this. Thankfully, she was just sitting by the shore her feet dipped in the body appeared to be shaking….

_"She's been crying…." _Madara thought to himself, walking over to his wife who quickly turned her head to look at him. He observed the tear marks lined her cheeks, confirming his suspicions.

"Madara, so you finally got here." Akari said wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Madara asked sitting down next to Akari.

Akari shook her head."I'm just worried I guess."

"About the baby, or is it something else?" Madara asked her.

"A bit of both, I just find myself afraid of bringing an innocent child into this war-torn world." Akari said.

Akari had a good point, who were they to bring a child into this broken world, He could understand her worry.

"I'd like to tell you that things will be fine and that it will change, but aside from this village I just don't have the answer to this world's problem , I will find the answer….I promise." Madara answered Akari.

Akari gave Madara a small smile."I know you will, you've been talking about peace ever since I met you."

"I'm just determined. Please don't stress about it, it's not healthy for you or the baby." Madara answered helping her up.

Akari nodded."I'll try not to."

"Let's go home." Madara said, guiding Akari back home.

_**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! God's blessings to all of you and your families:) please remember to review:) -Nessie910**_


	8. Perception

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Perception**_

It had been 3 months since then, and surprisingly things had calmed down. At least what was considered calm in the lives of Hashirama and Madara. Hashirama continued to attend to all of his duties as Hokage, while Madara as another leading figure in the village attended to all of his duties, while deciphering The Uchiha tablet, he found himself meditating over his approaching fatherhood as well.

Mito, had adjusted very well to her new life in Konoha. She would every now and again teach a class at the academy, she was a strict yet kind teacher. She just loved to watch the students eye widen in curiosity when she would discuss all the jutsu's that the children could potentially one day master or become at least highly proficient.

Today however Mito had off, yet she still found herself going to the academy since Akari would be teaching today. She hadn't actually seen Akari for the past few weeks, being so busy with her new roles in the village and being a newlywed of course, she wanted to spend time with Hashirama. So, she was looking forward to seeing her friend again, since she should be 7 months pregnant and no doubt showing at this point.

From what Hashirama had told her Akari was teaching a class all about genjutsu today, being an Uchiha and highly proficient with it. Mito had heard many stories about Akari saving the lives of many shinobi with her renowned skills as a kunoichi.

Upon arriving at the academy she found it eerily quiet all of the children listening intently to Akari, hanging onto every word she said. Mito then took notice of the fact that Akari had them under genjustu for that brief moment, the room then erupted into ooos and has at their teacher's skill. Akari of course being the humble woman she was, merely nodded her thanks and was about to continue the lesson when Mito knocked on the door.

"Oh! pardon me for a moment students." Akari said walking over to answer the door, while the students whispered about who it could be.

"Mito! it's been so long since I've seen you! how have you been?" Akari said excitedly bringing her friend inside the classroom.

Mito on the other hand could only focus on the large bump adorned on her friend. Akari took notice of this and laughed.

"Crazy right?" Akari asked.

Mito nodded."Can I touch it?"

"Sure, he's been moving a lot today so you should feel something." Akari said.

"Miss Uchiha?" a young girl asked raising her hand timidly.

"Can we go on a water break while you and Miss Mito talk?"

Akari smiled."Of course you can, just be back in 10 minutes ok."

"Ok!" the girl said as the students excitedly left the room for their water and snacks.

Akari focused her attention back on Mito who was in awe of her belly, Mito's hand then immediately left her stomach as if it was on fire.

"The kid just kicked me!" Mito said laughing.

Akari laughed her whole body shaking as she did.

"He tends to do that to people."

Akari then walked over to her bag, reaching in and grabbing an apple. Talking a huge bite out of it.

"Hungry?" Mito asked.

"Be quiet." Akari said laughing.

"So how are you enjoying teaching?" Mito asked, as Akari swallowed her bite of apple.

"I'm really enjoying it actually, It's been great seeing kids actually being kids. Unlike the times you and I grew up in." Akari answered.

"It's a wonderful thing." Mito agreed.

"I'm excited to watch them grow up and to see the ninja they become, these kids are the future of the village. It will be interesting to see what the future holds." Akari said looking at the kids as they laughed and joked together.

"Seeing the smiles on these children probably helps you feel better about bringing your own child into the world." Mito suggested.

"A little, there will always be fear when it's your own child. But, seeing how happy these children are helps me feel better." Akari answered.

"I understand." Mito said enveloping her friend in a hug the best she could, though her pregnant belly got in the way.

"We would've thought hugging would ever become difficult." Akari said laughing.

"Exactly!" Mito said joining in on the laughter.

"Well, thank you for visiting me, I should be getting back to the class though." Akari said, slightly sad.

"Wait before I leave I have to give you something!" Mito said handing Akari a small present.

"Oh!" Akari said taking the small box into her hands. Mito had very neatly wrapped it in blue paper and put a lovely white bow on the top.

"it's wrapped so neatly I don't want to mess it up." Akari said laughing as she unwrapped the box and opened it.

A gasp escaped from Akari's lips as she saw what it was.

"It's a Konoha headband." Akari said tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"It's for the baby, because there is no doubt that this kid will grow up to be a powerful shinobi. This headband will show that he belongs to this village, and that we're proud to have him." Mito explained.

"Thank you Mito, that means….more to me than I could ever say. I would hug you but it's nearly impossible." Akari said wiping tears from her eyes, she didn't want to start a conversation with her students about why she was crying.

"Of course, I'll be on my way now then Akari. It was good to see you." Mito said waving goodbye to her friend.

"It was good to see you too." Akari said smiling, as she welcomed her students back into the classroom.

oooooooooo0oooooooooo

"Tobirama should be here soon, can you help me set the table please?" Mito asked Hashirama who almost immediately stood up to help her.

Mito had decided to make a simple soup that they could all take little sips of throughout the evening, considering the fact that they would most likely talk more tonight than eat.

Hashirama had told her earlier that his brother wanted to have a chat with the both of them, she could honestly say that she wasn't entirely sure what their conversation would be about. Though she had an idea about what they'd talk about.

The two then heard a knock on the door, signaling that their guest was here.

After welcoming Tobirama inside their home, the three sat down. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hashirama finally spoke.

"So, Tobirama what was it that you came here to talk to us about?"

Tobirama looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"I'd like to talk about Akari and Madara. Now before you get defensive I have logical reasons." Tobirama said noticing Mito and Hashirama stiffen.

"Go on Tobirama." Hashirama said, to which his brother nodded.

"As you know Madara and Akari are expecting a baby in 2 months, a child who I'm hoping will help nourish and strengthen the village. Though being Madara's child….I can't help but worry that-"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed.

"Older brother you promised to hear my out, you're normally not one to go back on your word." Tobirama answered coldly.

Hashirama glared at his brother, sad that this was what they would be talking about this night.

"Tobirama…." Mito interjected.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have such hatred for the Uchiha? I know that they were once your enemies but..why do you continue to hate them?"

"I don't hate them Mito, I simply distrust them." Tobirama explained calmly.

"Why distrust Akari? she would never do anything to hurt us or the village! sure she's an incredibly gifted kunoichi but that dosen't make her untrustworthy." Mito said flabbergasted.

"Don't be naive Mito. Even the most unlikely people can do the most haneous things." Tobirama answered.

"I'm not naive Tobirama, I can see a person past what their last name is." Mito said, trying her best not to shout at her new brother-in-law.

"Akari's pregnant anyway, why would she be a danger to any of us, nonetheless the village." Hashirama added.

"The child is the one I'm worried about, children tend to inherit the will of their parents." Tobirama said.

"Well, thank you for your concern. We'll be careful." Mito said taking a deep breath.

Tobirama nodded, taking that as his cue to go.

As soon as Tobirama was out of sight Mito turned to Hashirama.

"I know that he's trying to protect us but….through his tactics he'll alienate and potentially incriminate them. I can't blame Madara for distrusting him." Mito explained.

"Tobirama's way of protecting the village is definitely controversial. Madara and Akari don't need any added stress, with the baby and all." Hashirama said.

"I agree, I just wish that Tobirama could see outside of the mold he has put the Uchiha in." Mito said.

Hashirama nodded."Someday, maybe he will."

ooooooooo0oooooooo

"Madara?" Akari asked.

Madara's head popped up immediately."Yes?"

Akari chuckled."Can you please help me to my feet?"

Akari knew that sitting down was a bad idea, considering the fact that these days whenever she sat down she had a hard time getting up.

Madara smiled, as he stood up to help his wife. Akari smiled at him, grateful that she was able to get to her feet.

"I knew never how nice it was to sit up or stand up, when I'm not pregnant I won't take that luxury for granted!" Akari said throwing her head back in laughter.

Madara chuckled."That's true. I imagine it's hard for you to slow down your pace, considering how quickly you used to walk and run."

"Yes, now I walk up the stairs and I'm winded." Akari said as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Has he been moving a lot today?" Madara asked.

"Yes, a lot more then normal actually." Akari said, smiling as Madara sighed in relief.

"What about now?" Madara asked as Akari sat next to him.

"He's sleeping now."

Madara nodded."2 months left." He said tracing his hand over Akari's belly.

"Yeah, technically he's always been here, but now we'll finally be able to see him."

"I only wonder what lies ahead for this child in the future….I may not have an answer yet, but I'll do all I can to guide him through this world, and protect him the best I can." Madara said his eyes glued on Akari's pregnant belly.

"I know you will, that may be apart of your answer." Akari said as she and Madara laid down in their bed.

Madara stroked Akari's soft cheek, earning a smile from here as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe that is apart of the answer, only time will tell."

Akari gave a soft nod of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!:) and I promise you I don't hate Tobirama, I don't agree with some of his tactics, but I don't hate him :) Thank you Tuliharja for your reviews and thanks to all my wonderful readers! God's blessings to all of you and your families! glory to God:) -Nessie910**_


	9. Why?

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Why?**_

_A murky sea rested ahead of Akari, a blurry, hopeless setting. She found herself glued to place, she tried pulling away as hard as she could yet she found herself stuck. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest where her heart was….she looked down and saw the end of a sword sticking out of her…._

_"Why?….." The words seemed to glide out of her mouth naturally, not knowing who the words were directed to._

_A pair of dark eyes lay in front of her, they just stared at her with their emotionless, numb gaze. Remorse was far away to these eyes._

_Akari brought her hands up, letting them rest on the sword. The pure shock of it seemed to melt away, as she herself fell away. Her body fell almost in slow motion, she tried to fight the endless sleep that fought to bring her under. _

_She never felt herself hit the ground._

_oooo0ooo_

Akari woke up with a start, deeply frightened and disturbed by the dream that she'd just had. Madara lay resting beside her, thankfully he was sleeping well tonight. The past few week's he'd been plagued with sleepless nights, his mind wandering off not allowing him to get the rest he needed.

While she was thankful that he'd been able to sleep at last, that didn't stop her from shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Nothing happened at first, so she shook him harder. She saw a grimace cross biface, as his eyes slowly opened. He saw the concern in her eyes and sat up slowly.

"What's the matter?" Madara asked his wife.

He then noticed that her were resting over her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked.

"No, he's fine. I just had a rather…disurbing dream." Akari said, scooting closer to Madara.

"What was it about?" Madara asked taking her hand and caressing it.

"It's so hard to explain….everything was so murky…I looked down and was stabbed through the heart." Akari said.

Madara's eyes widened."Who stabbed you?"

"I don't know, all I saw were dark, guiltless eyes." Akari answered.

"If was just a dream….." Madara said trying to convince himself that this dream wouldn't come true in real life. Akari tried to do the same thing.

"It was just a dream…" Akari said, she and Madara both still wary of the uncertain future that lay ahead.

_**AN: This was a shorter chapter but I really wanted to focus on the dream this chapter. God bless all of you guys and your families! please review:) -Nessie91**_


	10. I wonder

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**I wonder**_

Madara was rather hesitant to leave home the next morning, knowing that Akari was pretty on edge considering the nightmare she'd had. Though he was also relieved that she would be teaching at the academy today. The presence of children would help lift her spirits.

"Akari, I should be leaving now." Madara said walking over to Akari who was running a brush through her long, raven locks of hair.

"You don't want to be late." Akari said nodding, before carefully standing up and wrapping her hands behind Madara's neck.

She rested her head in the crook of Madara's neck, smiling as she inhaled his comforting scent.

"I'll be home soon enough. Besides, you have teaching to do at the academy."

"Mito should be joining me at some point during the day. With all of those kids, there's no way for me to be lonely." Akari said laughing lightly.

"True, what age groups will you be teaching today?" Madara asked.

"I have a few younger classes, but in the afternoon I'll be teaching Kagami's age group."

"They're quite a rowdy group, lots of potential there though." Madara said.

Madara had taken a liking to Kagami, the young Uchiha was full of promise. Madara had decided that he would take the young Uchiha under his wing.

"I like them a lot too, Kagami has always been especially kind to me." Akari said as she picked up her bag and walked towards the door, though not before kissing Madara goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight then, should you need anything I'll be there at a moment's notice." Madara said.

"I know you will." Akari said smiling as she left.

And with that Madara followed suit and left for his duties for the day.

oooooooooooo0oooooooooooo

Tobirama awoke with a start, he carefully sat up and rested his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a few minutes wondering why he'd had the dream he did. Whatever the reason, he quickly got out of bed and prepared himself to leave, determined to find the source of his dream.

oooooooooooo0oooooooooooooo

"It's called genjutsu dissipation…." Akari said, writing the words on her chalkboard.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her students quickly write down the words, Danzo trying to write slightly faster than Hiruzen.

A soft smile rose to her face._"I guess everything has to be a competition."_

She watched as Kagami finished writing and looked back up at her, waiting for her to continuing writing. He was quite eager to learn more from her it seemed.

"So, Genjutsu dissipation will help you combat genjutsu. All you need to do is stop the flow of chakra in your body, and apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of chakra in the caster's body. Do you all comprehend?" Akari asked, looking at each and every one of her students.

Danzo raised his hand high, Akari nodded towards him, encouraging him to go on.

"The Uchiha have an advantage when it comes to using and counter-attacking genjustu. Am I correct?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, due to the Sharingan we can place ourselves into a genjutsu to free a comrade or inflict it easily ourselves." Akari answered, taking note of the fact that all of her students were staring at Kagami.

"Now please stop staring at Kagami, it's rude to stare at someone for so long." Akari said, as the students snapped out of it and looked away from their friend.

Kagami looked up towards Akari and gave her a small smiled, thankful that she had stopped that very awkward moment.

"Now, that will be the end of todays lesson. I hope each and everyone of you have a wonderful evening." Akari said.

"Miss Akari, will you be here to teach tomorrow?" Biwako asked.

"Unfortunately no, the next time I'll teach the baby will be here." Akari answered smiling.

The girls were both excited, large smiles gracing their faces. The guys of course were happy for her, but expressed it rather as a small smile and quiet congratulations as they left. She laughed hearing the girls talk about chubby baby cheeks, and a miniature baby version of Madara.

A few minutes after the kids had left Mito came running in, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be here sooner!" Mito said a frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it, thankfully class went smoothly. I should probably be going soon, Madara will start to get worried." Akari said giving Mito a side hug, and smile.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at your house then. We can spend time together then." Mito said.

Akari nodded and began to leave for home.

Not late after she left she spotted Kagami, seemingly waiting for her.

"Kagami? what are you waiting here for?" Akari asked.

"Madara asked me to make sure you made it home safely." Kagami stated simply, smiling at Akari to put her at ease.

"Oh, that makes sense. He has been rather over-protective these past few weeks since the baby should be here any day." Akari said, smiling thankful for the care Madara had for her.

"I believe that Madara has always been slightly over-protective of you."

"That's true, he's very thoughtful in that way." Akari said, as she and Kagami began the path for home.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"Mito?" a deep voice said, startling Mito.

Mito turned around quickly to see none other than Tobirama standing in the doorway.

"Tobirama….what are you doing here?" Mito asked.

"I need to speak with Akari. Is she still here?" Tobirama asked in a haste.

"Why do you need to speak with her?" Mito asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's nothing too important, I just need to speak with her. Could you perhaps arrange a meeting?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes, Akari won't be here for the next few weeks since the baby could come at any time. So you'll have to wait a little while." Mito said, wondering if this would deter Tobirama.

"That's fine, we should be leaving now Mito. My brother's waiting for you at home." Tobirama said as he left the academy.

_"How curious…." _Mito thought to herself.

oooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooo

As Mito made her way over to the Uchiha compound her mind was buzzing with all sorts of things, Tobirama's request being the most prominent one.

_"Whatever it is he has to say must be important. It makes me so curious…." _Mito thought as she approached Madara and Akari's home.

To her surprise there were guards standing around the home, stern expressions etched across their faces. Yet there was also a silent excitement within the compound, whispers of joy and anticipation between all of the Uchiha.

Mito approached one of the guards, determined to figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know what's going on? and may I go into the home? Akari and Madara are friends of mine, Akari was expecting me." Mito asked.

"Akari went into labor last night." The guard answered simply.

Mito's face immediately lit up with a smile, she fought the urge to run inside the home and find Akari.

The guard noticed extending his hand in front of the home.

"Madara has given us strict orders to not let anyone inside the home, aside from the midwives."

Mito nodded."I understand. Will you please ask him to give word when the child is born."

The guard nodded."Yes."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now then." Mito said walking away, saying a prayer for Akari that everything would go smoothly.

Mito left the compound, Tobirama's request far from her mind and the impending arrival of a new baby occupying her thoughts now.

_**AN: Hooray for baby Uchiha! and why do you think Tobirama wants to speak with Akari? and out of curiosity do you guys have any guesses about the baby's name? I already have the name picked out but would love to hear your guesses!:) God bless all of you guys and your families!:) -Nessie910**_


	11. Welcome

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Welcome**_

Hashirama had just come home when he heard his wife pacing back and forth in their bedroom. He chuckled knowing how impatient she was about Madara and Akari's child being born.

He startled her slightly when he walked in unexpectedly.

"Oh, Hashirama. Welcome home." Mito said still pacing, Hashirama swore she just may make a hole in the floor due to her incessant pacing.

"Dear, pacing won't make the baby come out any quicker." Hashirama said sitting down on their bed.

"I know, I just get impatient about these things. It's already been a whole day Hashirama! poor Akari." Mito said finally sighing and leaning against her chair.

Hashirama cringed."Poor Madara….."

Mito shot back up and raised an eyebrow at Hashirama.

"Poor Madara?! He's not the one who's been in labor for a day and a half."

"I know, but his hand is no doubt broken by now." Hashirama said.

Mito laughed lightly."Probably."

"Until the child is born we should find things to do while we wait, any suggestions?" Hashirama asked eager to do something.

"No, but perhaps we can talk about Tobirama for a moment?" Mito asked her surprised husband who simply nodded.

"He came to the academy the other day and asked to speak with Akari." Mito said waiting for Hashirama to respond.

"Well, that's certainly interesting…I wonder why?"

Mito shrugged her shoulders."I don't know, but whatever it's about seems pretty important."

"Tobirama certainly wouldn't waste his time if it were nothing." Hashirama agreed.

"Hopefully it's nothing too serious….." Mito said.

_"What is it Tobirama?" _ Hashirama thought to himself.

oooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooo

Akari lay on her side, tears of frustration dried on her cheeks. Akari traced her belly with her long, now swollen fingers.

"What a stubborn child.." Her midwife chided, gently rubbing Akari's back.

Akari nodded, making minimal noise. Throughout the entire day and a half she'd kept her pain to herself, preferring to deal with her pain in silence.

Madara on the other hand was pacing outside of their room, anxious for the child to be born. He himself hadn't slept a wink. The midwife would occasionally walk out and give him updates to alleviate his nerves, though he didn't show them outwardly.

Currently, one midwife was gently dabbing Akari's face with a towel, while the other checked her dilation.

"It shouldn't be much longer…" The midwife said.

"Hopefully, I don't know if I can take another day of this…." Akari said quietly.

"I know how tired you are, but I promise once this child is born it will be a shot of adrenaline. You won't be able to sleep." The midwife explained gently patting Akari's leg.

"I certainly hope you're right." Akari said closing her eyes, trying to rest.

For she knew the worst was yet to come.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

_"I could really use your company right now Izuna…." _Madara thought to himself.

He could tell by the way the midwives were talking that Akari was in the last stage of labor, where she would finally be able to push their child out. He sat down and sighed praying that everything would go smoothly.

He sat down and tapped his fingers against his thigh, his eyes wandering around their living room.

Madara sighed then and stood up, walking into their child's room. It was strange knowing that soon there would be an actual baby in here very soon, within an hour….or within minutes!

Madara ran his hand along a blanket, smiling. He hadn't expected his emotions to be as strong as they were this day. He was generally a very cool, collected person, yet he found himself on the edge of his seat waiting.

His eyes then focused on a stone Akari had placed in the room randomly.

Madara chuckled as he recalled the conversation.

oooooooooo0oooooooooo

_"Where did this come from?" Madara asked as he picked up the stone._

_"So you've noticed." A smiling Akari said walking over._

_"Where did it come from?"_

_"The very last time I saw Izuna, he gave this very stone to me. He told me that he'd skipped it many, many times and each time he would dive into the water and search for it so he could skip it again. He was planning on giving it to you…but never got the chance. So he gave it to me, making me promise that I'd give it to our child instead. So that you'll skip rocks together, just like you and he did." Akari explained, getting somewhat emotional as her words flowed out of her mouth._

_Madara chuckled."He's always been the thoughtful one." _

oooooooo0ooooooo

A single cry broke Madara out of his thoughts, along with Akari's happy gasp.

oooooooooo0oooooooooo

Akari was in a state of shock, looking down on the crying child laying on her as the midwives cleaned him or her off.

"What is it?" Akari asked.

The midwives looked at each other before lifting up the newborn's leg, they smiled.

"A boy."

Akari smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried tears of the purest joy she had ever experienced.

"I told your father that you were a boy." Akari cooed to the child while her midwives cleaned her and the child up.

They wrapped him in a warm blanket, and placed him in his mother's awaiting arms. The two midwives then went out to bring Madara inside to meet his newborn.

Madara paused at the door, taking in the moment of seeing his wife holding their newborn son.

"Hi." Akari said looking at Madara.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Madara answered as he walked over to the bed.

"Much better now that he's here.." Akari said as he moved part of the baby's blanket, so that Madara could see his face.

"So it is a boy." Madara said.

Akari nodded."He looks just like you."

Madara shook his head."Not entirely, he looks like a blend."

"I'm so happy that he's here, no matter who he looks like. We need to give him a name…does he look like the one we picked?" Akari asked.

Madara nodded.

Akari then rocked their son in her arms, smiling down at the unnamed newborn.

"Welcome to the world Satoru Uchiha."

_**AN: HE'S HERE! I hope you all like the name! it means "Daybreak, enlightened, knowledgeable, and understanding." God's blessings to all of you and your families! -Nessie910**_


	12. Satoru

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Satoru**_

Hashirama awoke to his shoulder being moved about by Mito, in an attempt to wake him.

"Hashirama wake up!" Mito keep saying in an excited voice.

A small smile rose to Hashirama's face. Mito had been up all night waiting for news about her friend and the new baby.

"Has the child been born?" Hashirama asked sitting up.

Mito's nodded."Yes, he was born just a few hours ago! They just sent word, I can't wait to meet this child."

"I'm excited to meet this child as well. I'm quite curious about this little one….I wonder who he resembles more?" Hashirama said his eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"Well, they say that boys look more like their mom…but that's not always the case.." Mito told her husband.

" I've heard that as well, Now darling may we please go back to sleep?" Hashirama asked, his signature smile on his face.

Mito smiled and crawled back into bed and let sleep overtake her.

ooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooo

Satoru lay content in his mother's arms after being nursed. His large eyes fixated on her, recognizing her voice. He also recognized the voice of the man next to her, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Someone's alert." Akari told Madara, who in turn chuckled lightly.

"Listening to us talk is something familiar to him, he's been listening to us for the past nine months. He just has put a face to our voices." Madara explained, taking Satoru's small hand in his.

"That's true, I didn't-" Akari started to say before a yawn escaped from her mouth. Akari placed a hand over her mouth trying to hide it.

"It's ok Akari, there's nothing wrong with yawning. You've had two very long days of labor, you and Satoru both could use a little rest." Madara told her, as he looked at the bags that rest beneath Akari's eyes.

Akari nodded."You're probably right, I want to be well rested so that I can take care of Satoru."

Madara extended his arms waiting for Akari to pass their child to him. Akari smiled at his gesture as she carefully passed Satoru to his father, Satoru stirred slightly as he was passed, though he settled down upon being in another pair of arms.

Akari smiled as Madara stared down at his now sleeping son, he seemed to be taking in the fact that the child was actually there in person. Akari herself started to feel her own eyes flutter, a sign that sleep was imminent.

Madara smiled as he gently placed a blanket over Akari, as he watched her drift off to sleep.

oooooooo0ooooooo

A few days had past since Satoru's birth, Akari was finally rested enough for Mito and Hashirama to come over. Akari had finally started to feel more and more like herself. She had felt strange the past few days not being pregnant with Satoru, she actually had missed his little kicks and jabs. Though she was thankful to have him here with her in person.

Madara was holding Satoru at the moment, so that Akari could run a brush through her hair. In the background she could hear Satoru's soft coos and Madara whispering to the child.

She chuckled slightly. It was nice to see Madara as a father.

After she finished brushing through her hair, she gladly took Satoru back into her arms.

"I missed you sweet boy." Akari said nuzzling her nose against Satoru's forehead.

Satoru simply snuggled closer into Akari's chest, listening to her heartbeat, and taking in her scent.

"They're here." Madara said giving Akari a smile before answering the door.

Madara opened the door to be greeted with large smiles.

"Congratulations Madara!" Both Mito and Hashirama said excitedly though also in a quieter voice trying not to disturb the baby.

"Thank you." Madara said welcoming them inside.

"How have the two of you been? are you adjusting well?" Hashirama asked.

"It's all still fairly new..things are going well so far. Akari is a natural of course." Madara said.

Hashirama nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder. They continued on in their conversation while Mito went off to find Akari who had taken a seat.

As Mito approached she quietly gasped, the sight of her friend with a baby in her arms was still so new. She kneeled next to the chair and looked upon the baby.

"Oh Akari….he's beautiful." Mito said, awing as Satoru opened his eyes and looked up at his mom then at Mito herself.

"Hi little one….I'm Mito. I'm your mommy's best friend…I'm so excited to finally see you in person."

Satoru simply looked back at Akari with a slightly confused look on his face.

Akari and Mito giggled at his expression.

"You are just like your dad, you can say so much with just one look." Mito said as she and Akari laughed.

"So Mito, who do you think he looks like?" Akari asked as she carefully stood up and rocked Satoru.

"Hmm, He definitely got his large eyes from you. He really does look like Madara though…." Mito said looking hard at the child.

"That's what I thought too…." Akari said stroking the baby's head.

Mito sighed preparing herself for what she was about to ask her friend.

"What is it Mito?" Akari asked, taking note of her friends nerves.

"Tobirama wants to talk with you about something." Mito said straight out.

"Oh…about what?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well, but it seemed important." Mito said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I hope it's not something bad..when did he want to meet?" Akari asked setting a sleeping Satoru down in his bed.

"I told him that you would probably want to meet after you had the baby. He said that you could set the date." Mito said, watching Akari prepare four cups of tea. Mito then remembered that in times of deep thought Akari would make a cup of tea.

"I definitely think that we should meet soon, it seems to be very important." Akari said sitting down across from Mito.

Mito nodded."He seemed quite anxious to meet up with you."

"Who?" Madara asked as he and Hashirama walked through the door.

Mito looked to Hashirama, urging him to answer Madara's question rather than answer it herself.

"Tobirama." Akari answered for both Mito and Hashirama.

Mito watched Madara's lips purse together."Interesting."

He then took a seat next to Akari, and Hashirama sat next to Mito.

"It must be something important, considering you made tea Akari." Madara said.

Akari shot out of her chair then and got the tea, which had finished cooking. She then brought back the four cups distributing them to Hashirama, Mito, Madara, and herself.

"When were you planning on meeting with him?" Madara asked Akari.

"I was thinking of meeting him in about a week. I'll be ready by then, and will be more myself and better adjusted to motherhood." Akari answered.

Madara nodded, though Hashirama, Mito, and Akari knew that he was slightly nervous about his wife meeting with Tobirama.

Akari placed her hand over Madara's and entwined their fingers. She said nothing but the look on her face caused Madara to give her a small smile.

Akari then looked over at Hashirama and was hit with a realization.

"You haven't met the baby yet have you Hashirama?" Akari asked excitedly.

Hashirama shook his head, Akari smiled and motioned for Hashirama to walk over to Satoru's bed.

Hashirama gently sat down next to Satoru's bed and smiled at his friend's adorable son.

"Poor kid….looks just like Madara." Hashirama said.

Akari giggled quietly, stroking her son's round cheek.

"He has Akari's large, curious eyes though Hashirama." Mito added stroking the baby's small hand.

"At least part of him looks like you Akari." Hashirama said.

"Yeah, he really does look like Madara. He even has the same dimple on his left cheek when he smiles." Akari said giggling.

"I just want to pick him up, but I don't want to disturb his sleep." Mito said looking down at Satoru.

"I know, but it's best to leave him be. I just fed him so he should sleep for at least a few hours." Akari said rubbing her son's belly.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about Mito? Hashirama?" Akari asked as she took another sip of tea.

They both shook their heads, glancing at one another.

"We should probably be going, you two need to rest. They always say that you need to sleep while the baby sleeps." Mito said, watching Madara and Akari nod in agreement.

Before leaving Mito gave Akari a hug and quietly whispered into her ear.

"Can I tell Tobirama that you'll meet next week?"

Akari nodded and waved goodbye to Mito and Hashirama as they headed home, leaving her and Madara to be alone.

Akari looked over at Madara and took his hand in hers.

"It's going to be fine Madara….you don't have to worry. Come on let's take a quick nap, Satoru will be up in 2 hours or so."

Madara nodded and went off to bed with her, still uneasy but confident in his wife.

oooooo0ooooo

The week had soon past and Akari found herself preparing to have a chat with Tobirama. To be completely honest she wasn't nervous, she instead found herself insanely curious. Satoru was safely with Madara for the afternoon , though she would definitely miss her little boy for the few hours she was gone.

She and Madara shared a quick kiss before she left, she also kissed Satoru on his chubby little cheek.

"I'll be home soon." Akari said as she approached the door.

Madara nodded."I hope your conversation goes well."

Akari nodded and left.

oooo0oooo

Tobirama was outside of the small dango shop he and Akari had decided to meet at. Akari gave him a smile as she approached Tobirama nodded and sent a small smile her way.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Tobirama said, leading Akari inside.

"Oh course, Mito told me that this was very important to you."

Tobirama nodded, sitting down across from Akari.

"Congratulations on your child by the way." Tobirama said.

"Thank you, he's everything I'd hoped he'd be." Akari answered.

A waitress came up to the two soon afterward and took their orders, which were simple, Tea and Dango.

"Rather than dance around the topic I'm just going to get straight to it." Tobirama said.

"That sounds good to me….continue." Akari said taking a sip of her tea.

"I owe you quite a debt Akari….I'd almost forgotten, but a dream alerted me to it once again." Tobirama started to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Akari asked confused.

"It was back when you were still so naive…"

_**AN: I'm so sorry that I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger, but next chapter will be a long flashback chapter:) What do you think happened long ago that Tobirama owes Akari? and I love writing about little Satoru! babies are too cute!:) God bless all you guys and your families! glory to him:) have a great week! -Nessie910**_


End file.
